The invention relates to an electromagnetic relay having at least one switching system, which has:
a base body forming a baseplate, PA1 a contact spring connection element and at least one mating contact element, which are each anchored in the base body, PA1 a coil with a core and a yoke, which coil is arranged upright with its winding axis vertically over the baseplate, PA1 an armature arranged between the coil and the baseplate, and PA1 a contact spring, which is connected to the armature and interacts with the mating contact element.
In addition, the invention relates to the use of such a relay on a printed circuit board.
A relay of the type mentioned in the introduction is disclosed in German reference DE 28 54 591 A1, for example. In that case, the contact spring is fastened as an armature restoring spring to the yoke, and the associated connection element is connected to the yoke on the opposite side. Apart from the manufacturing difficulties entailed by such fastening of the current-carrying parts on two opposite sides of the yoke, the current path from the contact spring to the printed circuit board thereby becomes comparatively long. Moreover, the two-fold contact resistance could lead to undesirable heating in the event of high switching currents.
German reference DE 42 43 852 C1 likewise shows a relay of the type mentioned in the introduction. In that case, in order to obtain a sufficient spring length at the rear side of the yoke the contact spring is first of all angled upward, is then bent downward through 180.degree. and fitted, using a connecting element in the form of a resilient clamping device, onto the associated connection element, where it is then permanently welded in a further work operation.